Vibration in a vehicle drive train has been a long-standing problem, and a torsional vibration damper assembly is desirable to neutralize any torsional vibrations emanating from the vehicle engine which could result in undesirable impact loads, vibration, noise, etc.
Heretofore, torsional vibration damper assemblies have usually comprised straight resilient means, such as coil springs, which were forcibly bowed through the use of clips, wedges, spring separators or dividers, or the like to obtain the desired arcuate shape. In addition, a plurality of shorter straight springs were sometimes substituted for the longer bowed springs along the path that would have been occupied by the longer bowed springs. Such configurations, however, were complicated, requiring a plurality of precise parts to complete the assembly. Thus, such assemblies were difficult to manufacture, maintain and operate, which translates into a higher product cost.
Thus, there is a need for arcuate springs to improve the performance and lower the manufacturing cost of such assemblies.